Pictures And Family
by Marymel
Summary: Sara and Jackson spend time together...and talk about people they miss.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**I love writing my Jackson fics, and I love Jackson with his extended family at the lab. This fic was inspired when I watched a rerun of the season 11 episode "House Of Hoarders." I thought about how much I love Nick, Greg and Sara as a family, and I wondered how Sara might explain her mom to Jackson. So...enough rambling! Please read and review!**

Sara Sidle never considered herself a family type person, but she loved her family at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. And she especially loved her godson, Jackson Sanders, the son of one of her dearest friends, Greg Sanders. One day, while waiting for Greg to return from Trace at the lab, Sara and Jackson sat at the table in the break room, papers and crayons scattered about the table as they colored pictures.

"Aunt Sara, do you wanna color dis one purple or yellow?" Jackson asked as he colored a bird.

"Hmm," Sara said, tapping her chin with her finger. "Why don't I color my bird purple?"

"Okay," Jackson said as he gave her the purple crayon. "I gonna color mine yellow." He picked up a yellow crayon and began coloring.

Sara smiled as she colored with her godson. Like everyone in the lab, she adored Jackson. And Jackson loved being with his Aunt Sara.

"Aunt Sara, how do mommy birds know what to do?" Jackson asked as he colored away.

"They just do," Sara said. "They love their children and take care of them...like your daddy and mama."

Jackson thought for a moment. "My daddy takes good care of me. Eben when I first met him, he knew to take care of me."

Sara stopped and smiled at her godson. "He did, and he loves you very much."

Jackson smiled, then looked up at Sara. "Aunt Sara, did you know my mommy?"

With a deep breath, Sara looked into Jackson's beautiful brown eyes. "No, sweetie. I left for a little while and she came here the first time."

Jackson looked down. "Do you fink she loved me?"

Sara put her arm around Jackson. "I think she did. She knew to bring you to your daddy, and he loves you and takes good care of you."

Jackson's legs clanked against the legs of his chair. "I try to 'member her, but she worked all da time."

"Oh, honey," Sara pulled him into a hug. "I know she loved you, because she knew your daddy would be a good daddy and brought you to him."

Jackson pulled away and shook his head. "My daddy's da bestest!"

Sara smiled at the little boy she adored. "He sure is. And you've got your Mama Morgan, and your Uncle Nick, and me and so many people here who love you."

"I love you, too!" Jackson said as he gave her a hug.

When they pulled away, Jackson picked up another crayon. "Aunt Sara, do you 'member your mommy?"

Sara took a deep breath, wondering how and if she should tell Jackson about her mom. "I do. I know she loves me, but..."

Jackson looked up. "Did she leabed you wif someone else?"

Sara nodded. "Kind of. She tried to take good care of me, but sometimes...sometimes it was hard. So I stayed with another family for a while."

"Did dey take good care of you?" Jackson asked.

"Yeah," Sara said with a nod.

"Do you still love your mommy?" Jackson asked.

Sara nodded. "Yeah. She did her best to take care of me. But I didn't have a daddy like yours or a mama like Morgan."

Jackson smiled softly. "Yeah, dey take good care of me. Did you know dat Morgan sung me a lullaby when I had a bad dream?"

"She did?" Sara asked. "Sounds like she loves you very much."

"An' my daddy does too," Jackson insisted. "He stay wif me when I hab bad dreams, an' he looks for bugs wif me, an' he eben makes me eat vegetables."

Sara laughed softly. "Well, that sounds like a good daddy."

"Yeah," Jackson said softly. "I love my daddy an' mama."

Sara smiled, realizing her family at the lab was always there for her.

Jackson set his crayon down and showed his picture to Sara. "Lookit, I drew you a birdie."

"Oh, how pretty. Thank you." Sara smiled when she saw all the colors and the bird Jackson drew for her.

Jackson smiled as Sara looked at his picture. "Aunt Sara, I glad you in my family."

Sara looked at Jackson and smiled. "I'm glad you're in my family too, sweetie."

**The End.**


End file.
